What you've done to me
by RookieBlueFangirl48
Summary: Caroline has a car accident and Klaus saves her but it turns out it wasn't an accident and someone is trying to kill her. Set in season 4. Klaroline fluffiness
1. Chapter 1

**_This is set in season 4 but the car accident idea was taken from 1x13 with Damon and Elena but now its Klaroline. Set in season 4. Klaroline fluffiness :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters._**

* * *

_What the fuck, did that really just happen? How could he do this to me?_ The thought wouldn't stop swirling around Caroline's mind, especially since she just walked in on Tyler who she thought was her loving boyfriend on top of that were-slut. Naked. In his bed. She couldn't believe it. That she had actually fallen for his 'we are just friends, Care. I love you' bullshit. She was fuming with anger and heartbreak when she walked in on them. She couldn't believe her eyes and she stormed out of the house so fast. She didn't want to listen to Tyler trying to explain.

_Flashback*_

She was all alone and bored on a Friday night. Her mum was at work, like usual, Elena had Salvatore problems, Bonnie was with her dad and Matt was working. She decided to go over to Tyler's. She stopped her car out front and walked up the stairs to the front door and opened it. She was just about to call out Tyler's name when she heard moans coming from upstairs. Her stomach dropped in an instant but she decided to walk up the stairs to see who it was and when she opened Tyler's door, there it was, her suspicions confirmed, Tyler on top of Hayley. He quickly got off her and tried to get her to wait and explain and even had the decency to say "I love you". She didn't anything but, "We're finished", as she stormed out of the house, tears in her eyes, refusing to let them fall as she got in her car and sped away.

That is how she ended up trying to get away from that house as fast as possible and trying to forget that image. It was dark outside and she was on the road leading away from Mystic Falls so no one could bother her. She had turned off her phone.

The road was dark. She could only see with her headlights. Then she saw it; a man in the middle of the road. She tried to break and swerved but ended up hitting him. Her car went on its side and kept tumbling over and over at least three times and the car landed on its roof.

It all happened so fast. When she realized what had happened, she was upside down and coughing, trying to breathe. She looked out to see the man, lying there in the middle of the road. She saw him getting up and popping things back into place. He wasn't human. '_Oh, this isn't good._' She undid her seatbelt, and then realized her left shoulder was dislocated and the man was coming closer. She moved forwards a little bit then slammed her shoulder back in the seat. She cried out in pain but her shoulder was back in place. She put her arms on the roof trying to escape. She couldn't sit here like a sitting duck and wait for this dude to attack her but her foot was stuck and her ankle possibly broken. She was struggling to get out and whimpering in pain while doing it. Then she saw the man run and in a second Klaus was kneeling down in front of her. She was so glad to see him.

"Klaus," she breathed out.

Her foot was finally free, so she put her hands on the roof and manoeuvred herself out the window. There was broken glass everywhere.

"Caroline, sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed her under the arms to help her out from the car so he could lie her down with her head on his chest and him sitting behind her while picking out the glass shards from her hair. He was so worried even though she was a vampire but it was Caroline and he couldn't stand to see her hurt.

"I think so," she said, but then she looked down on her right side and she noticed there was a shard of glass sticking out of the side of her thigh and that her ankle was purple and swollen; definitely broken.

Klaus noticed a cut on her forehead and he moved his hands down to sit her up a bit more. She cried out in pain. He lifted her shirt just enough to see she had cracked a few ribs and he could see that there was another piece of glass in her side It was huge and even though you could only see a small part of the glass, she could feel how big and deep it was

"Caroline, we have to remove the glass." He kept his voice calm but they could both tell this was gonna hurt a lot. They both knew that the glass had to come out and that he had to fix her ankle.

She grabbed his left hand with hers and with her right hand she grabbed the piece of glass in her leg and pulled it out quick, squeezing his hand while she did it and letting out a cry.

This wasn't the best place to do the rest if what he saw was correct. That big piece of glass in her side was going to be difficult to get out. He bit into his wrist and she looked at him. "It will heal you faster. Well, as much as can be healed right now."

She nodded and she felt her fangs come out and as she bit into his flesh, she could feel his blood coating her throat, while her ribs were healing. At least that made it a little more comfortable to breathe.

"I am going to take you back to my place. It's close and we can do the rest of it there," he said, looking into her eyes and seeing her pain.

Caroline only nodded. He picked her up, trying to ignore her moaning in pain because he had to be strong for her. He zoomed back to the mansion, bursting through the front door where she let out a loud cry of pain that she tried for so long to keep in. Even though he was trying not to hurt her, everything in her body felt like it was on fire. The minute Klaus came through the door with Caroline in his arms, Kol was straight in front of them with a shocked look on his face.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he said, trailing behind Klaus who was taking a very injured Caroline to his room.

"She was in a really bad car accident," he said as he laid her down on the bed with him sitting behind her, trying to prop her up so she was mostly sitting up.

Kol zoomed downstairs, then straight back into the room holding blood bags. He could tell from the look on Caroline's face that she had lost some blood. He handed her one of the bags and she drank. All three of them looked at each other and knew what came next.

"You don't have to be awake for this," Klaus said softly.

She knew what he was implying but she didn't want to. She just shook her head and turned her eyes to Kol. "Just do it."

He nodded. Caroline grabbed Klaus's hands and he held her just as tight as she held him. Kol moved his hands around her ankle and she let out a small hiss.

"You ready?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and slightly nodded. His grip tightened and _snap_, he twisted her ankle. She let out a loud cry, squeezing Klaus's hands and possibly even breaking bones. At least that part was done. Klaus handed her another blood bag which she took a few gulps form it and witnessed her ankle getting better. She put the rest of the blood bag aside. Next was the big piece of glass sticking out of her side. Her white singlet top was covered in blood and there were tears all along the front of it.

Kol sat on the bed next to her with Klaus still behind her. "Caroline, can you tell me how bad it is?" Kol asked, just wanting a rough idea.

"I'm pretty sure it's a big glass. It feels really deep and every time I breathe, I can feel it scraping against the inside of my liver," she hissed out, still in pain and traces of anger in her voice.

Kol nodded and shared a look with his brother.

"Darling, this is going to hurt a lot more than the ankle," Kol said and you could tell in his eyes he didn't want to hurt Caroline, but it was necessary to remove the glass so she could heal.

"I know," Caroline said. The anger was no longer in her voice. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but first they had to get all the glass out.

Klaus looked down at and she just nodded, indicating to just get this over with. She was so strong even though she was in a lot of pain.

Kol grabbed the small part of glass that was sticking out and slowly started to drag it out, trying to be careful. He could hear her wince in pain and could tell she was holding on to Klaus's hands so tightly, but he had to keep going slowly.

When she felt it leave her liver, she turned to Kol and snapped, "Just pull it out already!"

He did and this time she let out a cry of pain as a tear slid down her cheek which Klaus wiped away with her thumb. She slowly released his hands. She could feel herself healing. Kol handed her the blood bag and she drank the rest of it.

Kol held the massive piece of glass and looked at her. "All done."

He had a faint smile on his lips and she returned it.

"What happened out there, Caroline?" Klaus asked.

* * *

**Ah that is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it please keep reading and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, enjoy :)**

* * *

They stayed in the same spots, not moving while she explained what happened with Tyler and the car. She could feel Klaus tense up behind her and Kol had an angry look in his eyes as well.

"I have no clue who, what or why that dude was standing in the middle of the road but he wasn't human," she finished.

Kol spoke. "Don't worry, darling. We will find him. In the meantime, rest"

He stood up to exit the room when she called out his name.

"Kol."

He turned around. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. He smiled back and then nodded at his brother before leaving.

"You are spending the night here. You need to rest and the lunatic is still out there," Klaus said.

She was about to protest when she saw fear in his eyes. He was scared for her, so she just nodded.

"Do you want to me to call your mother?"

"Yeah, just let her know what happened," she said. She didn't want to worry her mother but her car was also still out there in the middle of the road.

"You can have a shower if you want and I will find you some clean clothes."

"Thanks." She smiled as they both slowly sat up. "How did you even know where I was?" she asked curiously

"Well, I was out for a walk when I heard the crash and I came over to see, and then I saw your car."

"Oh," she just said.

He hopped of the bed and made his way into his walk in wardrobe and pulled out a grey Henley top and black sweatpants from the chest of drawers.

"These should fit."

She took them and made her way to the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and turned to look back at him. "Thank you for saving my life... again." She tried to lighten the mood just bit.

"Anytime, sweetheart," he replied with a smile and those dimples.

She closed the bathroom door as he made his way downstairs where Rebekah and Elijah had come in and Kol was filling them in on what happened.

Klaus put Tyler Lockwood matter aside for now; he would deal with him later. Klaus called Liz to let her know what was going on and then proceeded to talk with his siblings about finding the mystery man.

"Who would do that?" Rebekah questioned. She had become good friends with Caroline, in fact the Originals all had, and she didn't like it that Caroline had gotten hurt.

"I don't know but we are going to find out. I'm not sure if he was targeting Caroline, he could be targeting vampires or anyone, so keep an eye out. When I arrived I couldn't see his face, but he ran off in the opposite direction into the woods leading back into town."

"I will go out looking for answers," Elijah said calmly. "Rebekah, go over to the Salvatore's and warn them of what has happened, and I think it's best if Kol and Klaus stay here to guard Miss Forbes just in case." He may have seemed calm, but he was like that always. He had a good poker face.

Caroline had stripped of her ruined clothes, stepped into the massive shower and turned on the hot water. It felt so good that she could finally clean herself, wash away all the dried blood from her body and massage shampoo into her hair. With her injuries she had forgotten what had happened with Tyler and she let a few tears roll down her face silently, but she quickly wiped them away, not so much upset anymore as angry for the betrayal, but she pushed it aside, not focusing on Tyler anymore, she had more important matters to concentrate on, like who tried to kill her.

She was in the shower for half an hour when she turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping one towel around her body and another on her head. She felt better after the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror. The gash on her forehead had healed and there was a scar but that would go away. She looked everywhere at the bruises and cuts where she was injured. Most of them where healed, just a few scars, but she looked good as new. She was extremely tired, so she twisted her hair and put it in a bun, then slipped on the clothes Klaus had given her. They smelled like him and they were soft and comfortable. As she stepped out of the bathroom, Klaus was staring out the window and turned around when he heard her emerge.

"I called your mother. She is glad to hear that you are okay and she knows you are staying here. She has covered up the car crash story saying it was stolen."

Caroline just nodded. "Okay," as she climbed into bed. She was exhausted after what had happened.

Klaus approached the bed and lay down beside her. "Do you want to talk about it, love?"

She knew he wasn't referring to the car accident. He was referring to Tyler.

"I am so stupid and blind to have believed him when he said they were just friends," she said with a scoff and a tiny laugh,

"No, you aren't. You didn't deserve what he did to you and after we figure out who that man was, I am going to have a talk with the mutt."

She smiled. She liked knowing that he was protective of her. They had become close recently, but they never did anything.

"Okay," she said, also knowing there was no reasoning with him, but at least he said talk, not kill him for now. They just laid there on their sides looking at each other for a while.

"Get some sleep, love," he said in a quiet voice, but he could also tell by the look of fear in her eyes she was scared.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her as he slid under the covers with her.

They moved closer together and she put her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. It didn't take long before she had fallen asleep and he just lay there, listening to her breathe, and he soon fell asleep with her.

Kol was downstairs listening to the whole thing and he smirked to himself. His brother really liked Caroline and Kol wanted Klaus and Caroline to get together.

* * *

**Oh I love Kol and this was hard to write I miss him on the show why did he have to die argh.**

**please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun peeked through the curtains when Caroline awoke the next morning. She didn't move, but opened her eyes. There were a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She and Klaus had not moved from their positions since they fell asleep last night. Klaus knew Caroline was awake but didn't say anything just yet; he wanted to stay like this forever, He waited until she stirred a little before he said, "Morning, love." He was surprised that she hadn't pushed him away.

"Morning," she replied back.

He started to rub her arm soothingly.

"So what do we do now?" she asked after he explained the conversation between him and his siblings from the night before when she was in the shower.

"I know that this is a lot to take in."

"Yeah," was all she said, which made him worry.

"I know you have a lot going on, but we will figure this out and I will protect you no matter what." With that, he kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"I know you will, thank you," she said, and where his arms were wrapped around her, she put her arms on top of his and hugged them tighter.

"What time is it?" She could see a clock but couldn't be bothered moving.

"It's 9.20am," he replied, looking at him alarm clock.

Her stomach grumbled loudly and they both chuckled.

"I suppose we should get up then," she said, not wanting to but she needed to eat.

"Yeah, come on. I will make us some breakfast," he said as they both hopped out of bed.

Caroline raised her eyebrows at this.

"I have lived for thousand years. I did learn how to cook," he quipped with a wink.

"Mhmm," is all she said with a smile as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen were Elijah was getting his coffee.

"Niklaus, Miss Forbes. I hope you are feeling better, Miss Forbes."

"Yes, I am thank you, Elijah, and please call me Caroline," she replied with a smile which he returned with a nod.

"Did you get any leads last night, brother?" Klaus asked as he was getting bacon, eggs and milk out of the fridge.

"I am following up on my leads today. There wasn't much. Hopefully I will have more success today; I will see you all later."

As he made his way out of the kitchen to the front door, Rebekah entered.

"Care, I am so glad you are okay," she said, hugging Caroline.

"Thanks, Bekah,"

"Where is my hug? I did help save your life last night," Kol said as he walked into the kitchen, back to his usual ways.

"Kol," Caroline said, giving him a smile and a hug.

"Happy now?" she asked.

"Very," he replied with a smirk.

Klaus liked it how Caroline and his family were friends. Even though he and Caroline weren't officially together, it was nice.

"So Caroline, what type of pancakes would you like for breakfast?" Klaus asked.

"Blueberry," she replied with her usually chirpy smile.

"Yum!" Bekah chimed in.

They had finished cooking and were sitting down at the table eating when Caroline spoke. "So since I am stuck here for however long trying to figure out who that guy was, can I at least go home to get some of my stuff?"

Klaus looked at her. "Yes, but I am going to go with you and no argument about it."

She raised her eyebrows to give him a look to say 'Really?' but he just gave her that look saying 'Don't argue with me,' so she just huffed out, "Fine."

After they had finished breakfast, Rebekah took Caroline to her room and let her pick out some clothes to wear. She picked out a purple halter neck maxi dress with silver sandals and she left her hair down and curly. She walked back downstairs to find Klaus waiting for her with a smile on his face

"Ready to go, love?"

She nodded as they walked out the door to his car, expecting the SUV, but she found a 1965 black mustang convertible. She turned to look at Klaus.

"This is your car? I thought you drove the SUV," she said while they were both walking to either side of the car.

"I have many cars. I love the SUV if when I need the room for everyone and Elijah also drives it, but this car only I drive," he said, smiling proudly as they both got in to drive to her house.

When they got there, Klaus went inside first. He said it had something to do with safety. When Klaus deemed it safe and allowed her inside, Caroline went to her room and grabbed a duffle bag from the closet, starting to pack clothes into it. Klaus just laid on her bed, looking like he owned the place.

"Hey, get your boots of my bed," she said, swiping his feet so he was lying at a weird angle.

He just smirked when he felt something hard under his pillow. It was a book and he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"What is this?" he asked, thinking it was her diary where she said all her secrets and slightly wondering if he was in there.

She turned to look at him while deciding what clothes to put in the bag. "That's my bucket list," she said, turning to concentrate on her clothes.

That was not what he was expecting but he wanted to know what she wanted to do.

"Can I read it?" He didn't want to be intrusive but he was thinking he might be able to help her with some of these things.

"Uh, sure, I guess. It's not that interesting"

He opened to look at the first page and read out loud.

1. Travel the world

2. Skydive

3. Meet Ryan Gosling

4. Go to Disney World and take Stefan

At this point he stopped and they both burst out in laughter.

"Why would you want to take Stefan to Disneyworld?"

"Because it may get him to stop being so broody all the time and plus, he would look good in Mickey ears," she teased.

"Well, good luck with that one"

He looked over at Caroline and saw that she was just zipping up her bag. "Okay, I am ready to go."

Once outside, Caroline went to the mailbox to check if she had mail, and sure enough, there was a letter addressed to her. She opened it and her eyes went wide. Klaus looked back at her, concerned. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

She didn't reply, just held up the letter. It had magazine letters cut out to make words.

"Come on, we'll take this letter with us and analyse it later," Klaus said and she shoved it in her bag as they got back in the car and sped back to the mansion.

He showed her the guest room where she would be staying which was right cross the hall from his room where she stayed last night. She then grabbed the letter and went back downstairs to the lounge room where Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Klaus were. She handed the letter to the others to read.

"There is nothing you can do to save yourself, hand yourself over and I won't kill everyone you care about. The first person I go after is your mother, then your friends."

Once they had all read the letter, Rebekah spoke first.

"Well, first of all, these people are idiots for coming after you, especially when you have us to protect you, and secondly, who sends a letter like this? It looks like out of a bad movie."

Caroline tried to listen to everyone else talking, but she couldn't. All she was thinking about was her mother.

"Yeah, well even though I am living here, they want me and they said they aren't gonna stop until they get me so-"

Klaus cut her off before she could finish. "No, I will not let you sacrifice yourself."

She stood up and met him eye to eye. "Well, what are we going to do? They threatened to go after my mother and my friends. I will not sit around here waiting for that to happen!" She didn't mean to get angry, but she was frustrated and scared and wanted this to be over.

"And we won't. I promise you we will figure out a plan without you or anyone else ending up dead." Klaus was trying to stay calm for her sake, not trying to freak her out anymore, but he would not let Caroline willingly put herself in danger.

"We don't even know who this is, though. How are we supposed to come up with a plan when we don't know who we are fighting against?" Her voice was still raised but had a scared tone unlike before.

At this point, Elijah had stepped out to take a phone call and Rebekah and Kol had left them alone knowing this argument was between Klaus and Caroline.

Klaus grabbed her shoulders. "No matter what happens, who it is we are fighting, I will protect you, Caroline, at all costs," he said, his deep blue eyes gazing in to hers as she slightly nodded at what he said.

She let out a deep sigh as he pulled her into a hug, her arms going around his back and his going around her shoulders, her head buried into the crook of his neck and his chin resting on her head. What he said did make her feel a little better.

Both of them not moving, Klaus was the first who spoke. "I hate to say this but I think it might be best to get your mother out of town until we can find who it is and deal with them," he said quietly, hoping she wouldn't get angry and push him away.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to do it but you're right, if it means protecting her." She stepped out of his embrace. "I am going to call her and tell her to meet us here."

Klaus nodded as she went up to her bedroom to find her phone.

An hour later, Caroline, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Liz were all sitting down in the living room. After they explained the situation, the sheriff said, "Okay, so you have no idea who this person or people could be?"

"That is correct," Klaus said

"Mum, in the letter, they threatened to come after you. That's why I told you to come over here, so I could explain the situation to you and to tell you… that you need to leave town for a little bit," Caroline said with sadness in her voice, knowing that her mother could be in danger because of her.

"What? Caroline, no, I will not leave town," her mother said with a stern voice.

"Please, mum. It's not safe for you here. They could come after you and I can't have that happening. They know where we live," Caroline said in a pleading voice

"Well, what about you. Caroline?"

"I will be staying here until we figure this out. It's safe here."

Liz gave the four Originals a stern look which they took as a hint to leave so she and Caroline could talk alone. As they left Caroline with Liz in the lounge room they went into the kitchen still listening in on the conversation.

"Mum, please listen to me. You need to leave town just for a little bit, it's not going to be forever and that way I know you're safe."

"I can protect myself, I am the sheriff," Liz replied in a warning tone.

"I know you can protect yourself, but we aren't dealing with humans here. This person or people, whoever they are, have something to do with the supernatural world," Caroline took a deep breath for what she was about to say next. "Mum, please, don't make me force you," she said in a quiet voice

"Caroline Rene Forbes, you will do nothing of the sort," Liz said in a stern voice.

She used her full name; that was never a good sign. But Caroline continued on.

"I will if I have to, if that is what it takes to keep you safe, but will you please just listen to me and let me help you." She looked in her mother's eyes pleading after a few moments.

Liz took a deep breath. "Okay, I will go and visit your Aunt Mary in Florida."

"Yes, that's good. Thank you, mum, and I will let you know when it's safe to come home again," Caroline said, standing up to give her mother a big hug.

Then Klaus came in the room. "Sheriff Forbes, Elijah will be happy to accompany you home and then drive you to the airport to make sure you get there okay."

She nodded, letting go of her daughter and putting on her best threatening face.

"You better promise to take good care of my daughter and not let her get into danger. I trust you with her."

Klaus just nodded with his hands behind his back. "Yes, ma'am, I give you my word."

The sheriff gave him one last look, then turned back to her daughter and gave her one last hug. "I love you, sweetie. Please take care of yourself, and call me the second it's safe to come back here."

Caroline hugged her mother as tight as she could without hurting her. "I will, mum. I love you too"

They finally let go of each other and Liz gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek as they both walked to the front door where Elijah was waiting.

"Bye, mum."

"Goodbye, honey," and with that. Sheriff Forbes got in Elijah's car and the car drove away.

Caroline walked back into the lounge room where Klaus was and without a second thought he walked straight up to her and hugged her knowing how much she was hurting.

"It's going to be okay. She will be safe in Florida and she will be back before you know it."

"I know, it's just that she called me by my full name; she never does that unless she is really upset."

"Well, she is your mother and she just wants to look out for you. I could tell that by the way she looked at me when she threatened me."

"Yeah, she sort of does that with every guy I know." Caroline couldn't see his face but she could tell he was smirking.

"By the way, you have a very lovely middle name," he said, trying to make her feel better.

"Argh," Caroline groaned. "You are not allowed to use that ever."

Klaus let out a deep chuckle.

At this point, Kol and Rebekah also walked into the room, Rebekah came up and hugged Caroline, "Aw, Care. I have just the thing to cheer you up."

Caroline smiled. "What's that?"

"Well, we can get changed into our sweats, eat ice cream, chocolate and a whole bunch of junk food and vodka and watch some movies."

Caroline's face lit up at the sound of this. "Yes, that sounds perfect."

"Well, I want to do that too, except no chick flicks," Kol piped in.

"Agreed," Klaus said.

Both of the girls laughed.

"Well we can watch the TV series 'Friends'. It's really funny and it's not a chick flick," Caroline suggested.

"I've never seen it," Rebekah said and the other two Originals murmured their agreement.

Caroline's eyes widened. "What? How could you have not seen Friends? That is unacceptable. Okay, it's been decided; we are going to watch it from the beginning," Caroline said before marching up the stairs to get changed.

After they all got changed and grabbed they food, they all filed into the theatre and Caroline's eyes widened. Klaus he just shrugged. The room was massive. On one wall it had the biggest TV she had ever seen and then there were four two seater couches that all reclined in a semi-circle. There were also bean bags in the corner. Each of them had a couch to themselves as they put the food onto the small coffee tables they each had next to the couches, Caroline grabbed a tub of cookies& cream ice-cream and vodka as Kol put in the DVD player season 1 of friends.

As the night went on they were all in a better mood, even when Elijah returned he also sat down to watch Friends.

"Ah, we are watching Friends. I like this show."

The three Originals' eyes widened and turned to Elijah.

"Yes, finally someone who has seen it before. Thank you, Elijah," Caroline said.

Elijah gave her a smile and a little laugh.

As they continued watching it Klaus couldn't stop glancing over at Caroline every now and then throughout the night. Elijah was the first one to go to bed and soon after they all decided to call it a night. As Rebekah and Kol went down one end of the mansion, Klaus and Caroline went to the other end where their rooms were. They had their arms linked while they walked, until they reached their closed doors.

"Goodnight, Caroline."

"Goodnight, Klaus."

* * *

**Hehe I love Klaroline and Klaus is Caroline's lobster ;) please review**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few hours later when Caroline looked at her clock. It was 2.03am and she still couldn't sleep, so she opened the door and went downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water.

At that exact moment, Klaus was lying in bed, tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep either. He kept thinking about last night, sleeping with Caroline in his arms. Oh how he wished he could have her in his arms every night. Then he heard her bedroom door open and hear her bare feet padding across the carpet downstairs into the kitchen. He got up and followed. He was in his sweat pants and a Henley. He went into the kitchen where Caroline was drinking her water.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Klaus said and Caroline shook her head and leaned her elbows on the island, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'.

He started walking up to the island and stopping, leaning against the other side of it.

"It is because you are afraid, for yourself, your mother and your friends, because of what's going on. It's normal not to be able to feel like you can sleep without something going to happen."

Wow, he was reading her like an open book. She just shrugged her head and nodded he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Come on,' he said, leading her out of the kitchen.

Neither of them saying a word, he led them up the stairs, back to her room, and they both got in her bed together like last night, him on the right side and her on the left.

As they both moved closer to each other, their faces were inches apart and their noses almost touched, as they stared into each other's eyes. Their faces moved closer together and he put his hand on her cheek, waiting for her to make the next move. As she moved in closer, their lips a centimetre apart, their eyes closed as they both moved forward, lips touching softly at first, then fiercer. They kissed again with passion before they broke away, foreheads resting against each other.

"Do you regret it?" he asked after a moment.

She shook her head, smiling shyly.

An identical smile made its way onto his face.

"I really like you, but I don't want to rush into anything serious just yet," she said in a soft voice.

"I would wait a century for you," he answered.

"I'm not planning on making you wait that long."

A smile appeared on both of their faces. He grabbed her waist and flipped her so her back was to his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around her stomach and pulled her closer to him.

"Good."

They both let out a small laugh and they fell asleep in a warm embrace.

The next morning they woke up to a loud banging downstairs on the front door Caroline let out a small groan. "Who the hell is that at this time of the morning?"

"It's 8am," he said, kissing her cheek with his eyes still closed.

"Exactly, way too early," she grumbled.

"You aren't a morning person, are you?"

She let out a small giggle. "No," she said as she wrapped her arms around his which were still around her waist and snuggled back further into his chest.

"Maybe if we just ignore it they will go away," she said hopefully.

"Hmm, doubtful. I can already here Elijah making his downstairs to answer it, but it saves us getting out of bed."

But then he heard Elijah making his way down the hall to their rooms.

"Niklaus, Caroline, we have some guests."

Klaus groaned. "I will be down in a minute, Elijah," he shouted to the closed door.

"No, five more minutes," Caroline whined.

"I wish, but they will just keep pestering us."

"Who will?"

"Well, love, it sounds as if the Salvatore's, the doppelganger, and the Bennet witch are all here."

Caroline groaned again. "Fine, but if I have to get up, then they can deal with me in my pyjamas."

As they both got out of bed, she went to her bathroom to look in the mirror at her face and then scrunched it up.

"I think you look very cute in your pyjamas."

Coming up behind her, Klaus wrapped his arms around her while she put her hair up into a messy ponytail, leaving out a few curls and smiling as he said that.

"Okay, let's go see what they want," she said,

When they got to the living room, Elijah was already in a suit, Rebekah was in her pyjamas as well, Kol was in a pair of jeans and a top, and Klaus looked like he was dressed since he wore sweats to bed. Sitting on the couches were Damon, Elena and Bonnie, and Stefan standing next to them. The Originals were sitting on the couch opposite them.

Bonnie rushed up to Caroline and hugged her. "Are you okay, Care?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Stefan was the next to hug her. "We were so worried. I'm glad that you're okay." He kissed her forehead and Caroline smiled. She loved Stefan's hugs.

"So, why are you guys here so early?" she asked, standing next to both couches.

"Well, we wanted to know what's going on; all we know is that you were in a car accident because someone was waiting in the middle of the road, and that someone is trying to kill you," Stefan said with a worried tone.

Caroline explained everything, from the incident with Tyler to the car accident to the letter.

"Who the hell hates you so much, blondie? Who'd you piss off?" Damon asked.

Rebekah glared daggers at him and Klaus was about to say something when Caroline beat him to it.

"I don't know. I don't remember making a lot of enemies. The people who have tried to kill me in the past, most of them are dead," she said with a quick glance to Damon, knowing that he tried to kill her in the past. Twice.

Everyone in the room saw the looks exchanged.

"That was before I knew you, blondie."

"I know, but it sounds a lot like your M.O, Damon. Lying in the middle of the road, waiting for someone to stop so you can feed off them," Stefan said pointed out.

"Thanks for the support, brother. I did not try and kill you, Caroline." Damon said.

"Care, he wouldn't do that," Elena joined in the conversation.

"Okay, so if it wasn't Damon, who else could it be, Care?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline thought really hard, running a list of names through her mind. Everyone else in the room was silent. Klaus could see the gears turning in her head with her brows furrowed, then her face relaxed and there was a look in her eyes.

"Who?" Klaus asked

"Well the only other person who I can think of that officially hates me is that were-slut, Hayley."

"Care, do you really think that?" Elena asked.

"Well, I have to think of all possibilities here and she has always hated me."

"Why can't it be Hayley? I mean, you all thought it was me first," Damon said.

"I hate to say it but Damon has a point," Rebekah chimed in.

"Well, let's say hypothetically it is Hayley who is behind this; it wasn't her who jumped out in front of the car. I saw a man's face and she wouldn't be able to survive. She may be a werewolf but she is still human, so she would have had to have help from either a vampire or a hybrid." Caroline mumbled that last part, looking down, Tyler flashing through her mind. Could he really be involved in all of this?

"Care, you don't think that Tyler has anything to do-"

Before Elena could finish, Caroline cut her off. "Well, I didn't think Tyler was capable of a lot of things but I don't know anymore." She was frustrated.

At that moment, Elijah spoke up. "Well, we don't know anything for certain just yet, but we all need to be careful and I think it would be wise if you all stayed together," he said, looking at the Salvatore's, Elena and Bonnie.

"Yes, Elijah, I think that's a good idea. Matt and Jeremy can also stay with us at the boarding house," Stefan said

"Care, you can also come stay with us you don't have to stay here. We can protect you," Elena said, giving the Originals dirty looks.

Klaus stepped in trying not to get angry. "No, Caroline is better off staying with us. We can protect her and we can't be killed."

Kol jumped in. "And we like Caroline. She is like a sister to us," he said, putting his arm around Caroline's shoulder.

"It's true, they can protect me and I like them. They aren't as bad as you think."

"Just like us? Darling, I am little offended."

Kol faked being hurt and she nudged him in the ribs and rolled her eyes as Rebekah came up behind him and slapped him in the head.

"Hey!" Kol shouted.

Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, Rebekah and Stefan chuckled while Damon, Elena and Bonnie just stared at them.

Then Damon stood up. "Okay, well, we're going to go. Let us know if you figure out who is trying to kill you."

Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan made their way to the front door, Stefan being the last one out and giving them all a smile as he shut the heavy oak door behind him.

Once everyone had gone, Rebekah said, "That was so not worth getting up for. Couldn't they have come later?"

They all smiled.

"Come on, lets go eat some breakfast," Kol said, his arm still around Caroline as they walked towards the kitchen.

Caroline and Rebekah spent the day together, having a girl day, painting nails, gossiping, styling each other's hair, makeovers and fashion parade. It was around 3pm in the afternoon when the girls decided that later that night they would have a dance party using the ballroom, even though it was only going to be the four of them since Elijah wasn't really a party person. They set up the ballroom like a night club, fluoro lights, glow sticks, disco ball, dance music, lots of alcohol.

Once that was set up, the girls proceeded upstairs to find night club dresses in Rebekah's wardrobe. Rebekah wore a black sequin dress with a halter neckline that clung to her body and reached mid-thigh and she wore Jimmy Choo's red heels. Caroline wore a toga style blood red dress that was striped with big pieces of black lace reaching across the dress that clung to her body and went mid-thigh with black Louis Vuittons

They exited Rebekah's room walking arm in arm down the stairs where Kol, Klaus and Stefan were standing dressed in jeans and tops. All of their jaws dropped seeing the girls. They had also invited Stefan for Rebekah. Both of the girls glanced at each other with big grins. That was the exact reaction they wanted.

They all went into the ballroom which looked exactly like they wanted. They immediately went for the alcohol and did some shots, and then started dancing with each other since the boys didn't feel like dancing yet. After a while they took off their heels, finding it hard to dance in and they had just enough drinks to make them feel it because it takes a lot to get a vampire drunk.

Then the song Parachute came on and the girls were holding each other hands dancing around singing to each other. "With somebody like you, Somebody like yo-oo-uu, Baby I don't need a parachute, I could fall the moon. But if I got yo-oo-uu. Baby, I don't need a parachute."

The boys laughed after a while and joined in with the dancing. Caroline danced with all the boys but mainly with Klaus and Rebekah ended up dancing with Stefan a lot. By the end of it the girls and Kol were drunk. Stefan took Rebekah up to her room, then left.

Kol and Caroline was linked arm in arm walking up the stairs drunkenly as they approached Kol's room, Klaus in tow.

"You are soooo drunk," Kol slurred as they swayed while walking.

"Nuh uh, I am perfectly fine, see," she said as she tried to walk in a straight line, but couldn't.

"Well, goodnight, Kol, I shall be off to my room." Caroline bowed.

"Goodnight, care bear" Kol said with a curtsy as he entered his room.

Caroline turned around, there was Klaus smirking and he picked up Caroline and threw her over his shoulder. She couldn't stop giggling each time he took a step. He just smiled to himself. It was funny seeing Caroline like this. He opened the door to her bedroom and plopped her down on the bed.

She sat up on the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I have to change. I am not sleeping in the dress. I will tell you, it's not comfortable to sleep in dresses like this."

He just let out a small chuckle when she returned from the bathroom in her little cotton shorts and a big t shirt. He was in cotton pyjama pants and singlet top.

"You already got changed, I didn't even realize you left the room." She giggled as she climbed into her bed.

"You're funny when you're drunk," he said with a smile.

She sighed. "Ah, I know."

Caroline soon fell asleep and Klaus laid there watching her.

* * *

**Ah I liked writing this chapter a lot I had a lot of fun with it hope you all had fun reading it, please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

When morning came, she was woken up by the sun peeking through the blinds, and she groaned still keeping her eyes closed and trying to get back to sleep and still in the warm embrace of Klaus with him spooning her.

Klaus leant over her, pressing a kiss to her neck and cheek. "Good morning," he said.

She pulled the doona up over her head and buried her face in the pillows

"Argh no, it's too early and bright to get out of bed."

He chuckled. "Well, that what happens when you drink so much."

"If I could open my eyes right now, I would be glaring daggers at you."

He turned her around at this point so she was facing him and away from the sun and he starts kissing her forehead, cheeks, jaw line, neck, nose, corners of her mouth and then finally her mouth, which after that she finally opened her eyes. As they rest their foreheads against each other, she finally says, "I am going to need my hangover remedy."

"What does that include?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it is greasy crispy bacon, with a beef patty covered in melted cheese, cooked onions and a gooey egg all held together by two slices of toast."

"Well, that sounds extremely healthy," he said sarcastically

"Yes, but it is delicious and I am totally craving it."

He just let out a soft chuckle. "Well, I will get on that straight away."

"Thank you and I am going to have a shower," she said.

As she was about to get out of bed, he pulled her back down for a passionate kiss. "Now you may go and have a shower," he said as he got up and walked away with a big smirk on his face.

After her shower, Caroline meets an equally as messy looking Rebekah on the stairs and they go into the kitchen together where Kol is sitting.

"Ah, good morning, Bekah, Carebear," he said, smirking.

"Why are you such in a good mood? And you are gonna keep calling me that from now on aren't you?" Caroline asked, grimacing.

"Yes, I am it's your new name, and I am in a good mood because unlike you, I don't feel the effects of a hangover, I can handle my liquor."

"I hate you," the girls said simultaneously and Kol just smirked in response.

After a blood bag, Caroline felt much better, and they were just sitting down to continue watching Friends when Elijah walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just got a call from a contact of mine. He found the person who Caroline hit with her car. My friend snapped his neck and is bringing him here as we speak." Their good mood was spoilt.

The man was brought down to the basement to one of the cells where he was tied to the chair. Their cells looked a lot like the ones at the Salvatore's, but bigger. Rebekah stayed at the top of the stairs on guard, Elijah in the hallway, Kol next to the door with a steel bat, and Klaus and Caroline went in.

They both immediately recognized who it was; it was Adrian, one of the hybrids who had broken the sire bond. He was just smirking at them. Klaus lifted his chin and made him stare into his eyes as Caroline watched his pupils dilate.

"Were you the one who jumped out in front of Caroline's car," Klaus asked. He could see the little hybrid trying to resist, but he couldn't.

"Yes."

"Why?" Klaus asked, keeping his mask on trying not to let his emotions for how he feels for Caroline show on his face.

"Because I was asked to as a favour I had to repay back."

"Who?"

The hybrid didn't answer.

"Who did you do the favour for?" Klaus asked again, his patience wearing thin.

"Hayley," he answered and that one answer rendered everyone silent.

* * *

**Yep I had to go there, never liked Hayley in the show. Hope you are enjoying this, please keep reading and reviewing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus turned to look at Caroline and there was anger in her eyes as she stormed out of the cell, Klaus following behind giving Kol a nod, knowing he could kill the hybrid and have some fun with his baseball bat. Kol stood there with a big grin on his face and went into the cell. Elijah stayed down there as Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline went upstairs into the living room.

Ten minutes later they were all gathered in the living room. The hybrid had been killed because they couldn't risk him coming after Caroline or anyone else.

"We need a plan to get Hayley," Rebekah said.

Caroline had drowned out most of the conversation and was in her own mind _'damn it I can't believe Hayley would do something like this, I mean she already took Tyler, what more could she possibly want from killing me?'_ Her thoughts were soon interrupted when everyone had stopped talking and were staring at her

"What?" she asked the Originals.

"Well, you are quiet, just want to know what are you thinking about?" Klaus questioned.

"Well, I am thinking why she wants to kill me, and also how to get to her because she is currently living with Tyler," she said, crinkling her nose at that last bit.

"We could just go over to the Lockwood mansion, snap the hybrid's neck and take her by force. There is no way she can handle us Originals," Kol said, beaming.

"You know, that's not a bad plan," Rebekah said.

Caroline looked at her phone for the time.

"I do know that Tyler isn't home right now considering he would be at football practice," Caroline said, smirking.

"Alright then, Kol, Elijah, and I will get her and bring her back here," Klaus said.

The three Originals were standing by the door when Caroline said, "Boys, bring her back here alive. I want to have a talk with her." She gave the boys an evil smile. They all knew what Caroline meant as they walked out of the house.

Rebekah prepared the cell for Hayley using wolfsbane instead of vervain. Twenty minutes later the boys walked through the door with an unconscious Hayley slung over Kol's shoulder as he took her down to the basement.

Klaus stopped Caroline at the top of the stairs before going down and said in a quiet voice. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked him straight in the eyes and with a firm voice answered, "Yes."

He simply nodded and extended his arms out, gesturing for her to go first. As she entered the cell, alone this time with everyone else outside in the hallway knowing they would be able to hear every single word.

Caroline walked up to the werewolf and slapped her in the face (pretty hard, which felt good). "Wake up, sleepy head."

As Hayley's eyes fluttered open, they went wide in shock then back down to normal. "Shame, you're still alive. Are you going to kill me now?" Hayley asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"No," Caroline answered.

This surprised the werewolf. "Then why am I here?" Hayley asked curiously.

"I just want some answers from you," Caroline said with a very calm voice. "Like why did you hire the hybrid to try and kill me?"

"Well, I helped him break the sire bond, so I said he owed me a favour and he could repay it by killing you."

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked, walking around, circling the chair.

"Just a couple of weeks," Hayley said, trying to sound innocent.

"How did you know that I was going to be on that road?"

Hayley let out a small laugh. "After you walked in on Tyler and me and you stormed out of the house, I sent a quick text to him saying now. He had been following you that day. I didn't care how he did it. I just wanted you dead."

Caroline was silent and stopped right in front of Hayley. "Why?" she asked, getting angry.

"Because I had to get you out of the picture so I could have Tyler all to myself and wouldn't have the risk of him running back to you."

Now it was Caroline's turn to let out a small laugh. "You had Tyler the second you slept with him. He was yours. There is no way in hell I would go running back to that pathetic mutt, because unlike you I have standards. I don't go out with cheaters. I am not a little were-slut who has to kill someone to get a guy."

She could tell what she had said was affecting Hayley, so she kept on going. "You know, you two truly deserve each other. You are both as pathetic as each other, but too bad you are not going to be able to do that."

The second those words came out of Caroline's mouth, Hayley's eyes went wide once again as Caroline slowly made her way to the door. Hayley screamed out. "Wait! I thought you said you weren't going to kill me!"

Caroline turned to face her with a smirk on her face. "That's right. Like I said, I am not going to kill you, but you have already tried to kill me and threatened my family and I don't take that lightly. I never said someone else wasn't going to kill you. Goodbye, Hayley," she said, walking out of the door at that moment with a smirk on her face.

All the Originals looked impressed. They went down to the end of the hallway when Caroline said, "Rebekah, Elijah, can you please take care of Hayley. Klaus and Kol, follow me."

Rebekah and Elijah nodded as Caroline, Klaus and Kol walked up the stairs following Caroline. Kol said, "I thought I would get to join in on the fun." Klaus and Kol both had disappointment in their eyes.

She smirked. "Oh, we will have some fun. We are going to pay a visit to Tyler; we need to have a little chat. And Kol, bring your bat," she said with a wink at the boys as their faces lit up.

* * *

**I liked writing Caroline like this she can be a badass when she needs to be ;) hope you are all enjoying and one more chapter to go :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my last chapter on this story guys.**

* * *

They took Klaus's car with Kol riding in the back, Caroline in the passenger's seat and Klaus driving. They were there within five minutes, walking straight up to the front door, Caroline first with Klaus and Kol in tow, not bothering to knock and just barging in.

Tyler looked shocked. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sneering at Caroline and the Originals.

"We just want to have a little chat is all," Caroline said sarcastically. They all knew it was not a chat.

The boys didn't dare interfere. They knew it was between Caroline and Tyler.

"What did you do with Hayley?"

Caroline looked to both Kol and Klaus standing on either side of her. They all had smiles on their faces.

"We haven't done anything to Hayley," Klaus said.

"I may have slapped her, but other than that, not a thing."

"But Rebekah and Elijah on the other hand, now that is a different story," Kol said, and the other two agreed.

Tyler didn't attack yet, knowing he couldn't take on two Originals.

Caroline turned to Kol, "Can I borrow this?"

Kol looked shocked for a second but didn't think Caroline would actually harm Tyler. Still, he was more than pleased with a smile on his face.

"By all means, go ahead." Kol looked like a little kid on Christmas waiting to see what happens.

She was walking closer to Tyler, slightly tapping the bat on her shoulder when all of a sudden she swung at him, knocking him in the ribs and sending him flying across the room into the wall. She turned to Kol.

"I can see why you use this now. It has a lot of power in it. It's quiet fun," she said, smirking before turning back to Tyler who was trying to get up.

"Now that was for cheating on me with that were-slut while saying you love me," Caroline said. The smirk was no longer there and she hit him again with the bat, this time in the knee cap, making his legs buckle.

"You know you have done a lot of stuff to me and this could go on for a while, but I really can't be bothered." She turned to the boys with a sweet smile. "Klaus, could you please compel him for me because I need some answers and Kol, you might want to help hold him down. Tyler seems a little angry."

Kol just beamed and nodded while Klaus had his evil smirk on.

"With pleasure, sweetheart." Klaus compelled Tyler.

"Did you know about the plan that Hayley was trying to kill Caroline?"

"No," he answered automatically

"If you had known about the plan, would you have helped?"

"No, I didn't want her dead."

"Do you want to kill Caroline now?"

"Yes, and all of you, as well. You all killed Hayley"

Klaus was angry at this point

"Wait, don't kill him. Death would be too good," Caroline answered and Klaus thought about it for a minute. It was actually a good idea.

"You will not want to kill Caroline. You will forget all about her and the Originals. If you see any of us, you will not recognize us and never come near us. You will stay in America, find a pack and forget all about Mystic Falls. Hayley was killed and you will move on and never think about it. If anyone asks, she died and you don't want to talk about it, and you will never return and you won't remember any of this conversation."

With that, the three of them flashed out of there to the car and drove back to the mansion. While in the car Caroline handed the bat back to Kol.

"I've got to say, darling, I am quite impressed with your skills, especially with a bat."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you and it felt good to swing the bat around."

Klaus just laughed.

When they walked through the doors, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon were all siting there. They wanted an explanation, so Caroline told them what happened. Stefan understood, Bonnie didn't say a word, Damon sat there with a smile on his face, but Elena was angry.

"Did you really have to do that Caroline?" Elena fumed.

"I could have let Klaus kill him, but I didn't. I let him live and I don't know why you are so angry in all of this. No one tried to kill you this time, you didn't get cheated on, so what is your problem?" Caroline asked.

The group was in shock. Caroline had said what they were all thinking.

"It's like you are a different person. I mean, you are friends with the originals who have tried to kill me multiple times, tried to kill you-" Elena was cut off by Caroline who was frustrated.

"Yes, okay, they have tried to kill us, we have tried to kill them, but if you haven't noticed, they don't have a reason to anymore, Elena. You are a vampire, so Klaus isn't going to be coming after you anymore, and they have no reason to unless you provoke them and try to kill them again. I would like it if we could all be at least civil towards each other because I don't really want to have to choose between them and you," Caroline said

"How can we believe any of that?" Elena questioned when Klaus jumped in.

"Caroline is right. We have no reason to come after you or anyone else unless you provoke us and try and kill us again, then we will retaliate, but other than that, we will not come after you," Klaus said and all the Originals nodded.

Elena was still fuming. If this was a cartoon, you would be able to see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Well, Caroline. I am making you choose. Us or them," Elena said with disgust.

Caroline didn't hesitate.

"Them. I choose them, because unlike you, a real friend wouldn't make me choose. They have just said they will be civil towards you mainly for my sake and you still can't get off your high horse."

Elena didn't say anything and stormed out.

Damon said, "We have a deal. We can be civil, but we are not friends," and he also walked out.

Caroline half expected Bonnie to storm out as well but she hugged Caroline and said, "If you are happy then I am happy and I will try and be friends with them for you"

"Thank you, Bonnie," Caroline said, hugging her back and Kol gave Bonnie a small wink.

"Well that was entertaining and don't worry, Caroline, Elena will come around eventually," Stefan said giving a hug to Caroline and Rebekah walked him out.

Elijah and Kol had left the room. Caroline turned to Klaus and he had a smile on his face. Caroline knew he wanted something so she asked, "What?" He still had that smile.

"Now that is sorted out, I have something to ask you."

She nodded for him to continue.

"I know we agreed to take it slow, so Miss Forbes would you please accompany me on a date tomorrow night?"

She now had a smile on her face. "Why Mr Mikaleson, I would love to," she said in the same tone as him.

His smile grew even bigger. "Perfect," and then he kissed her.

A week later, everything was good. Liz had come back into town and found out about Klaus and Caroline dating. She was a bit uneasy at first but she saw how happy he made her daughter.

Stefan and Rebekah were getting 'reacquainted'. Kol was busy chasing after Bonnie, trying to win her affections. Not that she would tell Kol anytime soon, but it was working. Elena was slowly coming around towards being civil, but Elena and Damon wouldn't be friends with the Originals anytime soon. As for Klaus and Caroline, them taking it slow didn't really work out and they were in a full on relationship since he took her to New York for their first date and then spent the next day in bed together. Caroline kept her stuff at the mansion, but moved it into Klaus's room and they were both happy.

Fin

* * *

**Thank you guys so much, I had a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you all enjoyed this. I might do a sequel to this I don't know yet let me know if you would be interested. please review :)**


End file.
